greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Fabian
Patrick Fabian played Oliver Lebackes in seasons ten and eleven of Grey's Anatomy. He also played Robert Weston in the season five Private Practice episode Breaking the Rules. Career Filmography *''Send It!'' (2020) *''She Fell (short)'' (2019) *''The Death and Return of Superman'' (2019) *''El Asesino'' (2019) *''Eat, Brains, Love'' (2019) *''Bush Leaguers: Team Photo'' (2019) *''Extracurricular Activities'' (2019) *''Reign of the Supermen'' (2019) *''30 Nights'' (2018) *''The Death of Superman'' (2018) *''Vicarious'' (2018) *''The Arabian Warrior'' (2018) *''DriverX'' (2018) *''Stars in Shorts: No Ordinary Love'' (2016) *''Casa Vita'' (2016) *''Underdog Kids'' (2015) *''My Eleventh'' (2014) *''Somebody's Mother (short)'' (2014) *''Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses'' (2014) *''Cloud 9'' (2014) *''The Good Mother'' (2013) *''Jimmy'' (2013) *''Killing Vivian (short)'' (2013) *''My Greatest Teacher'' (2012) *''Tales of Everyday Magic'' (2012) *''Mary (short)'' (2012) *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike'' (2012) *''Bad Ass'' (2012) *''Pig'' (2011) *''Black Limousine'' (2010) *''The Last Exorcism'' (2010) *''Spring Breakdown'' (2009) *''Snow 2: Brain Freeze'' (2008) *''Twitches Too'' (2007) *''End Game'' (2006) *''Twitches'' (2005) *''Must Love Dogs'' (2005) *''Snow'' (2004) *''Helter Skelter'' (2004) *''Recycling Flo (short)'' (2004) *''Clean'' (2004) *''Jack's House'' (2003) *''Sour Grapes'' (1998) *''976-WISH (short)'' (1997) *''Weapons of Mass Distraction'' (1997) *''For Love and Glory'' (1993) Television *''Doxxed'' (2019) *''Special'' (2019) *''Barry'' (2019) *''Better Call Saul'' (2015-2018) *''Doxxed (short)'' (2018) *''Code Black'' (2018) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'' (2018) *''Lucifer'' (2017) *''Elementary'' (2017) *''Dropping the Soap'' (2017) *''Grimm'' (2016) *''One & Done'' (2016) *''Scorpion'' (2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Jennifer Falls'' (2014) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''The Newsroom'' (2012-2013) *''Armed Response'' (2013) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Criminal Minds'' (2012) *''Longmire'' (2012) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2012) *''Supermoms'' (2012) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2011) *''Working Class'' (2011) *''Gigantic'' (2010-2011) *''CSI: NY'' (2010) *''Svetlana'' (2010) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2010) *''Big Love'' (2009-2010) *''The Deep End'' (2010) *''Crash'' (2009) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2009) *''Valentine'' (2008-2009) *''According to Jim'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Life'' (2009) *''The Cleaner'' (2008) *''Burn Notice'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Las Vegas'' (2007) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''Bones'' (2007) *''Viva Laughlin'' (2007) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2007) *''Close to Home'' (2006-2007) *''Veronica Mars'' (2006-2007) *''Ugly Betty'' (2006) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Reba'' (2005) *''CSI: Miami'' (2005) *''Everwood'' (2005) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2003-2005) *''Eyes'' (2005) *''Blind Justice'' (2005) *''Will & Grace'' (2004) *''Quintuplets'' (2004) *''Medical Investigation'' (2004) *''North Shore'' (2004) *''Summerland'' (2004) *''24'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Providence'' (1999-2002) *''The Education of Max Bickford'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''Rude Awakening'' (2001) *''The Trouble with Normal'' (2001) *''FreakyLinks'' (2000) *''Arli$$'' (2000) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999-2000) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Two of a Kind'' (1999) *''Cupid'' (1999) *''Wasteland'' (1999) *''Friends'' (1998) *''Timecop (mini-series)'' (1998) *''Jenny'' (1998) *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' (1998) *''Millennium'' (1997) *''General Hospital'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1997) *''Mr. Rhodes'' (1996) *''Townies'' (1996) *''Boston Common'' (1996) *''Melrose Place'' (1995) *''University Hospital'' (1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1994) *''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' (1993-1994) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1993) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1992) *''Bodies of Evidence'' (1992) Notes and Trivia *He is married to Mandy Fabian, who played Susan Kane in season nine of Grey's Anatomy. External Links * * Category:Actors